


Hope is a double-edged sword.

by IShipMyself



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Freeform, Mental Illness, hopelessness, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyself/pseuds/IShipMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote during a low, trying to understand some things.<br/>Possibly trigerring, but no mentions of anything specific, just an explorative piece on a person with depression feeling hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is a double-edged sword.

It does not matter how much you possess,  
When its taken away from you its like your whole world goes gray.  
All the once vibrant colours disappear.

 

Banished until the next time you make the same mistake.

 

Disappointment is an old friend.  
One that has kept you company on this neverending journey.  
Poisoning you to the point of of being physically sick.

 

When are you going to learn?

Hope comes at a price.

 

Is it ever really worth it in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Apoligies for any mistakes. Im writing this on my phone  
> ^~^


End file.
